


Booty Parker

by ConfessedGeek



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Denial of Perving, Gen, Humor, Michelle's a little shit, perving
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessedGeek/pseuds/ConfessedGeek
Summary: ‘It’s fake.’ Flash assured himself for the thousandth time since the incident. His dark eyes glaring at the sight of Parker bending down to pick up some of his binders, jeans stretching nicely over his tush. ‘He must’ve padded his underwear or something.’Lead up to the scene where Flash slaps Peter's ass.





	1. Flash

**Author's Note:**

> Watched Homecoming for the second time and couldn't help myself. I have no shame.
> 
> I don't own anything from Spider-Man, all rights to Marvel and whoever else owns it.

* * *

 

Flash blamed the ropes.

Actually, no, he blamed fucking Parker for deciding to grow some balls _now_ instead of a fucking hour ago when he had jostled him hard enough in the hallway to make his books drop just so that he could trample on them as he walked _away._

Seriously, it wasn’t even his best work. He had simply laughed as coach called Parker up to do the ropes: “Don’t bother coach. He won’t be able to lift himself an _inch.”_

A few snickers came from a couple of people while coach rolled his eyes, perfectly acceptable normal reactions. Parker’s though... _wasn’t._ He didn’t look away, or freeze or turn a shade of pink...No, instead his jaw tightened and his brown eyes met his long-time bully’s with a _challenge._ Determinedly, he had marched up to the rope without a word, grabbed hold and climbed, climbed, _c_ _limbed_...

Flash felt his jaw drop as Parker quickly made his way towards the top with ease, the muscles in his arms and legs made apparent...

As well the stunning firmness of his ass.

Really, there was little Flash could do but ogle at it because there was no _fucking way_ Parker has an ass that is nicer than all the girls in their school. He craned his neck to try to look at it from different angles, sure that it would go to looking flat as a board (normal!) once he did so. Nope. Perfection at every angle. Flash grits his teeth: _‘_ _The height. It must be the height.’_

A second later Parker drops down, a smug smirk curling his mouth that suits him much better than the innocent doe eyes. “You’re right Flash, I was able to lift myself up twenty _feet.”_

He turns, walking away with a confidence Flash had never seen on him before...the straighter posture making the still very _there_ curve of his ass all the more noticeable in the slightly baggy gym shorts.

The worst part? It’s even _better_ up close.

Stupid Parker.

 

*

 

‘ _It’s fake.’_ Flash assured himself for the thousandth time since the incident. His dark eyes glaring at the sight of Parker bending down to pick up some of his binders, jeans stretching nicely over his tush. _‘_ _H_ _e must’ve_ _padded his underwear_ _or something.’_

It’s horrifying that a small part of him whispers that how ridiculous that is. _‘No.’_ He thinks forcibly towards the traitorous voice, fists tightening. _‘Plenty of girls wear push-up bras that make it look like there’s more there, but when the bra comes off, so does half their ‘cleavage’._ _Parker’s probably wearing padding to keep it from hurting when he falls on his ass again.’_

He almost manages to ignore the voice telling him that padding _would_ be able to keep it from getting flattened when he becomes aware of Parker’s confused gaze on him.

Flash definitely does _not_ turn red as he grounds out: “What’re you lookin’ at Parker!” before jostling the taller boy’s shoulder as he stalks past.

 

*

 

He glares at Parker’s back as he rushes out _again_ with a flimsy excuse, ( _Fake!)_ ass there in all it’s glory as he ran off. As the brown haired boy disappears, Flash turns back towards his teammates, jumping slightly when he sees Michelle eyeing him with a look of deep consideration. Swallowing down his unease, he scowls: “What?”

“You’re a pervert.” She states calmly, a small smirk curling her mouth as he sputters in disbelief.

 

*

 

As he runs with his decathlon teammates towards the pool, Flash is given a golden opportunity. Parker is facing away from him, talking to Liz leaving his ( _‘Fake!_ ’) ass wide open. True to his name, Flash sticks out his hand and gives it a sound slap while still running.

He hears Parker’s indigent “Hey!” behind him but does not risk turning back as blood creeps up the back of his neck. His hand tingles from the contact of jean and ( _‘Parker wears briefs’?_ ) covered flesh. Whatever shred of denial Flash has left after that is quickly and soundly obliterated when Parker comes to the pool for a few moments, wet trunks clinging so goddamn perfectly to his round ass as water droplets trail down his motherfucking _abs._

When the brown eyed boy leaves ten minutes later, Flash has reluctantly come to the conclusion that it would be pathetic (not to mention pointless) to pretend that Parker’s perfect ass was anything but 100% legit.

Maybe he should start calling him Booty Parker instead.


	2. Michelle

It is a known fact that Michelle Jones is _very_ observant. _So_ observant that it touches the line of creepy some days, as Flash makes a point to remind her.

Funny, as her observation skills help her notice the blatantly obvious and _creepy_ way Flash has recently taken to observing Peter. Or, to be more accurate, Peter’s ass.

To be fair, it’s a very nice ass. So nice that it doesn’t even take Michelle’s unusually good observation skills to realize it. Seriously, she’s shocked no one else has picked up on it – a lifted ass on a white-boy should have attracted at least a _bit_ more attention.

But she’s not going to complain – she’s always enjoyed knowing more than others. The fact that she gets to take peeks at Peter’s firm behind without worry of being caught is only an added bonus.

What? She has eyes, and - as much as social media likes to pretend otherwise – needs as growing woman. If it’s acceptable for boys to look at girls objectively without romantic feelings (even if they’re stark naked) then it’s acceptable for her to do the same. And, objectively speaking, Peter Parker as a whole is quite attractive. She wouldn’t call him sexy, or even hot necessarily – his awkward demeanor and science T-shirts keep him from reaching those levels – but, he does have appealing features. Dark brown puppy eyes, a strong jaw, cute nose, and a slightly pouty mouth which are all pleasingly symmetric make up Peter Parker’s zit free face that is sometimes partially covered by curly bangs when he forgets to slick it back. Body wise, his height is acceptable, and despite the overlarge tee-shirts and his constant layering she has noticed that his arms are muscled nicely. Then of course, there is that ass – like two red delicious apples that you just want to sink your teeth into...

Healthy thoughts. These are all perfectly natural, healthy thoughts...

She is drawn out of her musings upon hearing the not-so-quiet commotion outside her room which make her place down her book with sigh. Opening the blinds, she watches with mild curiosity and amusement at the teams antics (Liz had brought up their midnight dip plans to her earlier, but she’d declined). A small, knowing smirk tugs up her mouth at seeing Peter stammer his way through a conversation with Liz, eyes wide and lost looking. Suddenly, a familiar blur passes by Peter and Michelle feels her jaw drop for a good minute as she processes what she just witnessed before a sly smirk spreads across her face. “Could you be any more obvious, Flash?”

 

*

A few days later, after the whole Washington Monument business, she spots Flash standing with his fellow neanderthals just a few feet from Peter and Ned. Every few seconds, Flash’s eyes will clearly stray from his group of friends to the ecstatic brown-haired boy right across from him – eyes slipping down the unsuspecting boy to take in the wondrous curve of his booty.

A wide, devious smirk tugs up Micheal’s lips as she quickly changes her song, rips off her ear-phones and turns the volume on blast. The song attracts the attention of all those around, but Michelle only has eyes for the steadily reddening face of the Guatemalan boy and the bewildered expression on Peter’s. “Hey Flash!” She yells, waving cheerfully with her free hand as she gave him a wink. “Don’t you _love_ this song?” Not needing to say anything else, she continued her walk down the hallway – the music causing people to part like the red-sea.

“ _Smack that, all on the floor, Smack that, give me some more, Smack that, 'till you get sore, Smack that, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, Smack that, all on the floor, Smack that, give me some more, Smack that, 'till you get sore, Smack that, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh...”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm out of shame, #IRegretNothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this at one in the morning. Again, I have no regrets.


End file.
